Happily Ever After
by MortisBane
Summary: This is a bunch of UsUK/UkUs one shots based off of Disney movies, with a twist or two. I don't own Disney or Hetalia.


**A/N: This will be a bunch of UsUk/UkUs one shots based off of disney movies, first off is Cinderella. I don't own Hetalia or anything Disney.**

* * *

Alfred awoke early as he did every morning and began his daily chores. After getting on his ragged clothes he went downstairs from his room to begin the morning tea. Alfred is nineteen year old with golden wheat hair, and baby blue eyes, and his skin should shimer like the sun, yet its all hidden under dust and dirt that no matter how many times he tries he cannot wash off.

Seven years ago Alfred had lived with his parents, both of them loving and supportive of him, but one night the two were in an accident, the horses that drew their carriage suddenly became spooked by something and began tearing down the bumpy cobblestone path, the old wooden carriage couldn't take the unexpected onslaught and one of the wheels had managed to pop off, the carriage flipped sending Alfred and his parents directly to the ground. The horses slipped away from the carriage and ran off down the street, Alfred had managed to land somewhere off in the ground only a little battered, however his parents weren't as lucky. They both ended up being pinned down by the carriage, crushing them. By the time Alfred could get to them they were already gone. Amidst the grieving Alfred was put into the care of his uncle Ivan, he already had two daughters of his own yet gladly took him in. Things were easy at first, the family seemed nice and welcoming, but not too long and Alfred discovered the depth of evil contained within the family. Ivan always had this sinister look about him, and he truly was, Alfred was forced to clean every article of clothing from both sisters and Ivan before he could wash his own. He was only given ragged clothes that Ivan had gotten from the poor even though he himself was rather wealthy, Alfred knew that this was because Ivan wanted his servant to look like a servant. The dishes had to be done and if Ivan ever saw a dirty one Alfred was locked in the kitchen overnight and wash every single dish they had. The cat, Vanya, was just as sinister as its owner, and was pampered beyond belief, the fat puff ball was fed better food than Alfred himself, and it was clockwork, if Alfred missed a meal by one minute Ivan allowed the cat to scratch Alfred up as much as it seemed fit, and if Alfred ever struck the cat...the punishment was far more severe. Then it came to Ivan's daughters, wikidness must run strong in the family because the two both had the underlying trait. Natalia would often strike Alfred either because he hadn't cleaned something yet or just because she felt like it, she would laugh whenever finding Alfred on his hands scrubbing the floor or at any point when she found him at a height below hers. Katyusha wasn't as bad as Natalia but she definitely was no better, she would often make messes just for Alfred to clean in order to make sure he never had a moment to himself, constantly pushing things over throwing food onto the ground, the only time Alfred could avoid her would be when she slept. This obviously was a harsh life for Alfred to conform to, and with no other place he could stay he would have to.

Over the past seven years however Alfred learned how to get through the life though, and once he was allowed to leave the house he would be out in a heart beat. For now though he was left to his chores. He began with starting the tea and while it was boiling he would go about making Vanya's overly complicated food. In the morning he would bustle around just to make it perfect as to avoid consequences, once the cat's food had been prepared the tea pot began to whistle and he hurriedly finished the tea. Once everything was ready he balanced it all on his two arms and made the trek up the stairs to Ivan's room, he had an order as to who he went to first in the morning, Ivan was first because he wouldn't try to make him spill anything and the cat stayed with him at night. Without spilling a drop Alfred opened the door slowly and walked in quietly over to the cat's bed. It was a normal cat's bed but with veils draping over it to keep the cat hidden. Alfred placed the tray down by the opening and stepped back knowing that the cat might lash out at him. He then moved over to Ivan's extravagant bed and set the tray down on his bedside table.

"It's morning, time to wake up." Alfred shook the man twice lightly before stepping back also afraid for him to lash out. "The cat's been fed and your tea is by your bed, I'm giving the girls theirs now and breakfast will be ready shortly." He gained no response as per usual and turned to exit the room.

"Do not make a mistake boy." Ivan's voice was deep and traveled far, just the sound could put your hairs on end.

"Yes sir." With that Alfred left the room with a large sigh of relief before going to Natalia's room, the reason she was second was that Katyusha would try to make him spill every cup he had before he exited her room, Natalia would only try to hit him once before going to her tea. He opened the door and entered just as she did with Ivan's room. He set the tray down and stepped back a few feet before calling out.

"Natalia it's time to wake up."

"Shut up, slave!" She lashed out at him but he was too far away from her, with a growl she grabbed her cup and began sipping.

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Don't speak to me." Alfred turned and exited the room and without a thought went straight to Katyusha's. He went in trying to be quieter than with the other two and gently set the tray down before moving to wake her up.

"It is morning, time to wake up." He stepped back swiftly as the lump under the covers began shifting around. There was a groan and a wave of a hand, Alfred took this as his cue to leave. "Breakfast will be ready soon." He turned around pleased to get off easy this time but just as he smiled a pillow hurtled towards his head knocking him to the ground. There was a giggle from Katyusha's bed as Alfred slowly picked himself up. He left the room just barely avoiding another pillow as he shut the door, with a tired sigh this time he trudged back down stairs to make breakfast. Over the few years he became a great cook and was able to do it swiftly, once finished he rang the bell making sure everyone heard it before slipping out of the kitchen. They all didn't want to see him while they ate, many times though the girls would lie saying they had seen him when they came down, Alfred could only pray they were generous today. He went out into the backyard with a plate of scrap bacon for himself and a friend. He sat down at the edge of the yard by the shed and waited for the thing curled up behind it under the awning he had made to wake. Soon a thin sickly dog slowly walked out to sit by Alfred, with a smile Alfred pet his head and fed him a strip of bacon. Out of everything this was the one thing he wouldn't apologise or change if he was caught, he liked being able to help the dog, it's like he was its hero. Everyday for breakfast Alfred would come out and share his little food with the dog.

The dog had originally wandered into the yard about six months ago on the verge of death, Alfred had been ordered to kill it, but he couldn't do it. Instead he piled up some of his more raggedy clothes behind the shed as a bed and went about constructing and awning to keep the dog dry, he named him Bud and luckily he never wandered out into the sight of the house. Bud loved Alfred very much for helping him and it gave Alfred a warm feeling to be depended on as more than just a servant.

Now every morning and night he'll slip out and share his food with Bud. Once he's done with breakfast he goes about his chores, the laundry, then the dishes, was the parlor floor, prepare lunch, do the dishes once again along with the laundry, then to dusting and so on. He usually didn't finish until late that night, which is when he would sleep. At this point he is washing the parlor floor when a knock came to the door. Drying his hands on his pants he opened the door to the post man.

"Hello sir, special delivery from the king." He spoke reaching in his bag and pulling out an envelope and handing it over.

"The king?" Alfred questioned as he took the letter.

"Yes the king is looking for a bride for the prince, he is hosting a ball and the members of this household are invited."

"Why thank you."

"Of course sir, good day."

"Yes you too." The postman turned and walked down from the porch and Alfred examined the letter as he closed the door. His first instinct was to take it to Ivan, if he didn't right away the trouble he would be in would be very bad. When he entered Ivan's room he was immediately hit with his deep voice.

"Why aren't you scrubbing the parlor floor?" With a gulp to calm his nerves Alfred replied unsteadily.

"The postman brought us an invitation." He walked forward and handed the letter him. Ivan read it over quickly and spoke allowed to himself.

"The king's hosting a ball, for a bride for the prince?"

"The prince is looking for a bride?!" The two turned as Katusha burst through the door followed by Natalia, obvious the two were eavesdropping.

"Yes, we've been invited to a ball by the king."

"That's wonderful father, I would love to leave this house and live in the beautiful palace with the handsome prince!"

"Who said he'd pick you?!" Natalia interjected angrily, and from her is something you never want.

"It's obvious, I'm older and far more pretty."

"Take that back whore!" Natalia moved to attack Katusha but Ivan interjected with his deep loud voice.

"Both of you stop this nonsense!" The two stopped and Alfred felt goosebumps form down his arms.

"Sorry father." The two replied stepping back and curtseying.

"We will be going to the ball and you two will wear your finest dresses, the prince will decide which of you two is the fairest."

"Yes Father." They curtseyed once more before leaving the room.

"M...May I attend too, the invitation said all members of the household." Ivan looked at Alfred sceptically.

"Why would you go, you're filthy and would have nothing presentable to wear."

"I could clean myself and I can make myself an elegant suit." Ivan scoffed.

"If you could manage to do that along with all your chores then I'll see."

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes sir." Alfred left the room with a large smile on his face and felt truly happy, he never was allowed off of their estate, and he knew he could manage a suit and his chores if he really tried. He went down stairs and continued to scrub the parlor.

After all his chores were finished that night he went up to his room with some scrap cloth from the laundry. Ivan said anything that was torn or too stained to clean to get rid of or use to clean, Alfred kept every piece of clothing he had found that fit those specifications, he figured that since they were so elegant he could sell them when he finally left this house, but now he would use them to make himself a suit. He went to work immediately grabbing the thread he had and the most usable cloth and used a manikin to work off of, it was a woman but he would make do. He worked diligently through the night sewing, snipping and piecing together the best suit he could. Halfway through the night he was finally finished, he had a slim black tux with a perfect white dress shirt underneath as well as a bright red tie to accompany it, in the morning he would get a black rose from the garden to slip into his front pocket. Finally he could go to sleep.

It was hard to wake up the next morning but Alfred had to, and earlier than normal, he went to work fast going straight to his chores since it was too early the ready tea and wake the others, he managed to scrub the parlor and start the landre before having to start the tea. He went fast, brought Ivan his tea and the cat its food before going to Natalia's room then Katusha, he moved so fast that they didn't have time to react to his presence, then began breakfast. After calling everyone down he brought his food out and set it down for the dog to eat.

"Sorry Bud, in a rush today." He hurried past as the dog went to eat the food and began to wash the dishes in record time, before finishing the laundry. If anyone had seen him while he rushed around it was to fast for them to stop him. He had just finished the dusting when it was time to make lunch. After calling everyone down he slipped in the kitchen and ate his while he waited for them to be done. After the dishes were finished Alfred went and grabbed his suit before going to Ivan's room and knocked waiting to be told to enter. Once given permission he walked in as Ivan sat petting Vanya.

"I've finished all of my chores, sir." He spoke, Ivan made no show of impression.

"Did you now? Then you best be making a proper suit." Alfred removed the suit from behind him and put it up to show Ivan.

"I finished it last night." Ivan gave it the once over before looking back at his cat.

"Very good."

"So I may go to the ball tonight?" Ivan put Vanya on the floor and the cat walked out of the room.

"You have every last chore done?"

"Yes, the dishes are done, the laundry as well, kitchen swept, parlor scrubbed, each room dusted, windows washed…"

"Stop there, go and make sure they are done then come back."

"Y...Yes sir." Alfred walked out just as the cat came back, he put his suit back in his room before checking everything. Everything was just as he left it, but as he went into the parlor to check the last one he found it littered with hundreds of little muddy paw prints.

"Vanya…" He whispered to himself as he looked and the floor, the rugs, the drapes, everything that had little prints on them. "This will take hours to clean…"

"Then you best get started." Alfred looked up to see Ivan at the top of the stairs holding the animal responsible for this mess. He turned and walked back into his room leaving Alfred to clean.

It took several hours but eventually the parlor was once again clean, with no time to waste Alfred ran up to his room to grab his suit, it was nearly time to leave for the ball. He opened his door and was completely taken back by what he saw, his suit, the one that took several hours of his sleep was in tatters on the floor, ripped up and strewn everywhere. He walked in slowly and saw each tear was on a seam, it wasn't the cat this time.

"Guess you won't be joining us." He turned to see Natalia and Katusha standing in his doorway sinister smiles all around.

"That's too bad." Katusha laughed and the sisters walked away snickering. Ivan walked up to peer at the ruined suit.

"I suppose your end of the deal could not be withheld, stay here and do some extra cleaning." Ivan spoke before turning to leave with the girls. Alfred stood still in his room for a few minutes after they left before he ran, he had no where to run and no one to run to, he went to the back yard and went to see the dog. The only thing that ever loved him. He sat down as silent tears began to stream down his face. Bud could sense his friend's distress and moved to nussle him.

"B...Bud, why is my life so horrible? Why would my parents let me live with these horrible wicked people?!" He sobbed out as more tears continued. The dog did not reply but licked his cheek once. "At least you love me Bud, my life has some meaning." He closed his eyes to still the tear flow and laid his head against Bud's.

"My child, please don't cry." Alfred felt a soft warm hand caress his cheek as a gentle voice entered his ears. He looked up and blinked away some tears to meet the new person. It was a woman, she had two long blond pigtail and stunning emerald eyes framed by glasses, her eyebrows were atrocious but suited her to add to her glowing beauty.

"W...who are you?"

"I am your fairy grandmother, Alice."

"My...Fairy grandmother?"

"Yes, I've come to your aid."

"What could you possibly help with?"

"Just watch as I do my magic. But you must bring me a few things."

"Of course, what?"

"I need the largest pumpkin in the patch, four mice, your tattered clothes and the dog there."

"W...What will you do to them?"

"They will not be hurt and I will fix them." Alfred looked sceptical but went about to get what she asked, he grabbed the pieces of his suit then went you scoop up some mice from his room into a box, he went to the pumpkin patch and found the plumpest one there was, he brought them back to his fairy godmother and instructed Bud to join the objects.

"Good, now step back dear." Alfred did as she asked and he saw her pull out what he believed to be a magic wand. She began to chant but it soon began to sound more like singing, Alfred couldn't help but tapping his foot to the beat of her singing, it was soft and beautiful just as she was. She paused for a moment and swiped her want over all the objects saying one last thing,

"Bippity Boppity Boo." Suddenly everything began to change, the pumpkin grew and grew to the size of a carriage, it became a beautiful white that seemed to glimmer. The mice within the box grew as well and morphed into four white steeds. Bud began to stand tall and before he knew it Bud was human wearing the clothes of the couch. He hopped up onto the carriage and grabbed the reigns to the horses. Then the suit, it began to piece itself together and in a flash of white was in one piece and far more stunning than when he originally made it as well as a pair of stunning shiny dress shoes. It all levitated towards him and then he was wearing it. He turned around and looked at everything with wonder in his now shining blue eyes.

"Now let's clean you up." Alice waved the wand one last time over Alfred and he noticed his skin return to its original glowing state and his golden wheat hair began to show through.

"T...This is amazing!" Alfred called out.

"You have a ball to attend dear, but remember my magic will wear off at the stroke of midnight, you must be careful."

"T...Thank you so much."

"I'm your fairy grandmother, I am supposed to make you happy. Now go have a wonderful night." Alfred ran up to the carriage and with one last thank you he was off towards the ball.

When he arrived the party was in full swing already, he ran up the steps and walked in to see the elegant ballroom and the beautiful dancers on the dance floor, the glittering lights above from the glass chandelier lit everything up to glow. With steady steps Alfred walked further inside and looking around at all the beautiful people, then his eyes fell on the prince.

Prince Arthur was very irritated, his thick brows threaded together, he tried to look as pleased as he could for the other party goers. He was angry that the moment he returned from signing a treaty his father threw a ball to find him a bride. Arthur wasn't fond of his bride being forced upon him. Instead he chose to stand next to the governor in his elegant white satin suit. He scanned around the room looking at all the maidens as well as some men staring at him hopefully, they all wanted him to pick them. Then his eyes fell on the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, their eyes met, emerald and sapphire.

Alfred noticed that the Prince was more handsome than he would have thought, no wonder basically everyone in the kingdom came, anyone would want to be his bride. Alfred looked in his eyes to see that he had been staring at him. He couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks and tried to look away. A few moments a deep yet beautiful voice spoke before him.

"Excuse me, would you care to dance sir?" Alfred looked up to see the prince looking at him bowed and hand extended.

"I...I don't know how to dance…" Alfred replied as his blush seemed to deepen.

"Then I shall teach you." Alfred debated this for a moment before throwing caution into the wind and placing his hand in the prince's. He pulled Alfred onto the dance floor and told him where to place his hands and how to move his feet, it took some time but Alfred began to understand and they began to move in rhythm.

"What is your name?" The prince asked as they danced under the beautiful glittering lights that seemed to shine on only them.

"A...Alfred…" He replied nervousness very apparent in his voice. The prince chuckled and it caused Alfred's heart to speed up.

"You can relax, no need to be nervous. I'm Arthur Kirkland." Alfred knew the prince's name but being told it personally made it feel as though that's what Alfred could call him.

"Arthur?" He began testing the name.

"Yes Alfred?" He shivered slightly hearing his name spoken in such a gentle voice for the first time in a while.

"Why are you choosing to dance with me? There are plenty of beautiful woman and more handsome men."

"You're far more beautiful than any of them, but out of all of them you were the only one not staring at me begging to marry me." Alfred smiled a little and the two continued to dance. Alfred could tell that the cold glares of the other quests, all of them jealous that Arthur chose him to dance with. As if sensing Alfred's discomfort at the stairs Arthur spoke.

"How about we move somewhere more private?"

"O...Okay..." Arthur held out his arm for Alfred to grab and he escorted themselves out towards a balcony away from the party. They stood under the twinkling sky accompanied by the full moon giving the two of them a new spot light.

"Shall we continue?" Arthur spoke holding out his hand again.

"Yes of course." The two continued their waltz from before but this time the two remained much more relaxed. Alfred felt calm and free as they swayed in the dance and didn't even notice himself placing his head against Arthur's shoulder. The moment was interrupted suddenly as the clock tower began sounding.  
One...Two...Three…

Alfred pulled away suddenly and looked at the tower, the hands of the clock where directly atop each other pointed directly at the twelve.

Four...Five...Six…

Alfred walked back slowly before turning around and bolting off the balcony back into the ballroom.

"Wait, Alfred stop!" Arthur called from behind him.

Seven…Eight...Nine…

Alfred pushed his way through the crowd and out of the castle straight to where his carriage sat.

Ten…

Arthur rushed out calling after Alfred just as he told Bud to make the horses go as fast as they could.

Eleven…

Arthur stood as he watched Alfred take off in his carriage leaving little tracks and some rose up dirt. He was out of sight in only moments, Arthur began to walk down the steps to get one last look only to see one elegant shiny dress shoe. No doubt left by the beautiful escapee.

Twelve…

Alfred heard the twelve tone of the clock and immediately the carriage began to shake. The insides of the beautiful carriage began to turn a pale orange just like a pumpkin, with a quick glance back out he could see Bud was already a dog as well as two of the mice. In only a moment everything changed back and Alfred skidded across the ground in a tattered suit covered in pumpkin. He slowly stood up and tried to dust off the pumpkin guts off of him, Bud walked over and tried to lick them off too.

"Thanks boy, let's get home." Pating the dog's head and beginning down the dusty path towards the house. After he was home and took a bath Alfred sat in his dirty bed thinking back on the dance he had with the prince. For the second time Alfred fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning Alfred woke up a little tired but got up none the less. He moved towards the kitchen to begin the morning tea. As the tea kettle was placed on the stove there was a knocking at the door. Drying his hands Alfred made a move to answer the door but the deep voice of Ivan stopped him.

"Do not answer that, go to your room." Alfred looked up at the top of the stairs and saw him in his night wear staring down at him.

"I have to make Vanya's breakfast and I just started tea." Alfred began to protest.

"Go, forget the tea and forget the cat." Alfred didn't continue on and went up the stairs towards his door. Ivan followed him and shut the door behind him before he heard him move to answer the door. The walls in Alfred's room were very thin and Alfred could hear everything in the parlor. The door was opened and a sophisticated voice rang in after it was opened.

"Good day good sir, I am Governor Peter sent here by the wishes of Prince Arthur. He is in search of a man by the name of Alfred, do you happen anyone within the household by the name?" Alfred felt his heart quicken at the thought that The Prince was looking for him, but his heart stopped at the next few words.

"I'm sorry I only live here with my two daughters." Ivan had spoke, yet he did it loudly being sure that Alfred heard him. He quickly moved to open the door but only to find the door locked, he then began to beat on it.

Ivan smiled wickedly knowing Alfred had heard him, he could picture the boy crying and trying to break down the door. He slipped his hand in his pocket and lightly patted the key to Alfred's room.

"Are you sure? In the recent census it stated your nephew was living with you."

"He unfortunately became ill last month and didn't pull through. We still are grieving." There was a thump from upstairs most likely from Alfred ramming the into the door.

"What was that?!"

"My youngest daughter must have tripped, you should be on your way so I may tend to her."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for bothering you sir. Have a good day." The governor turned to walk out the door with Ivan ready to shut it behind him. However something came rushing through tackling Ivan to the ground and clawing at his clothes.

"Dear god, what is this." A dog had rushed through the door and tore through Ivan's clothes, it picked something up from the clothes and ran off up the stairs.

"Where'd that mongrel come from?!" Ivan yelled anger tearing through his veins.

Bud ran up the stairs and dropped what was in his mouth and brushed it under the door with his paw. He barked once and began to claw at the door. Alfred looked down and saw a silver key slide in from the other side of the door, he picked it up and quickly used it to unlock the door. With a pop the door swung open and Bud came pounding in.

"Good boy!" Alfred called running out the door and towards the stairs. "Governor Peter wait!" He ran down the stairs just as the governor was helping Ivan to his feat. "Governor, my...my name is Alfred!" He came to a stop in front of the two panting.

"You do seem to bear some resemblance to the man Arthur danced with last night, but that man was far more elegant." Alfred deflated slightly and tried to explain himself without just saying his fairy godmother.

"In this home I'm not aloud to have nicer things than them."

"Then you stole from me?!" Ivan barked. "I don't think any future king would have interest in a thieving peasant.

"I don't steal! I'm not wickid like you and your horrible daughters."

"You ingrate!" Ivan raised his hand and backhanded Alfred sending him to the ground with a burning cheek.

"Governor please take my to prince Arthur he can prove that was me last night."

"I...I can't promise I can take you to the prince but I can not stand by and watch this abuse, you sir are terrible to do this to a boy." Alfred stood up still holding his burning cheek.

"I refuse to let you take away my servant." Ivan reached forward and snatched Alfred pulling him back against him before pulling out a knife holding it to his throat. "If he will leave then it will be by my means, but not without suffer." Ivan held up the knife and plunged it into Alfred's stomach before leaving him to collapse to the floor. Peter rushed to his side rolling him on his back while Ivan fled up the stairs to retrieve his daughters. Alfred clutched the knife trying to keep it still but he coughed and blood splattered down his chin.

"Dear lord, don't worry lad you're going to be fine." Alfred looked over at the governor with a small smile before everything went black.

Prince Arthur had received a message from his governor saying that he may have found the man from the ball, but they were in the hospital. He left the party he was hosting and bolted for the carriage instructing the driver to go as fast as the horses could go. He barreled down the cobblestone streets just barely missing pedestrians and other carriages, when they arrived he left before the carriage had stopped. The nurses expecting him pointed him in the right direction calling out the room number, he ran all the way down and stopped in the doorway to see Peter sitting at the bedside of an unconscious man. Arthur approached slowly to get a good look at the man and as soon as he saw his face he was certain this was the man he had danced with.

"What happened?" He asked turning to Peter.

"The man he was under the care of refused to let me take him, instead choosing to stab the poor lad." He replied shaking his head disapprovingly.

"That's awful, who would do such a thing?"

"Only the purely wicked, he managed to run off with his daughters before the royal soldiers could arrive, we rushed Alfred here as fast as we could." Arthur walked over to Peter and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You've done good Peter. Go back to the palace and rest, you've done your duty."

"Yes sir." Peter stood and walked out of the room, once he was gone Arthur went over Alfred running a quick hand through his hair.

"This is a horrible thing to befall such a beautiful person."

"Excuse me Prince Arthur?" Arthur turned around to see a man clad up as a doctor walk in up to the bed. "Would you like to know his condition?"

"Yes please."

"After being stabbed on the abdomen there were many lacerations and vital organs punctured, the internal bleeding is substantial, I'm not sure if he will make it."

"But he has to make it, he can't not!"

"I understand that this is hard to take in but I estimate that by the end of the night he would have moved on, I suggest you say your goodbyes." The doctor gave a quick apology before leaving the room. Arthur turned to Alfred, he was pale and sickly looking, he felt tears prick his eyes and in the first time since he was young Arthur wept.

Bippity Boppity Boo

Weeping, that's what he heard, and tears, that's what he felt. Alfred stirred slightly before he began to open his heavy eyes. Everything was blurry but after a few moments his eyes adjusted and he realized he was in a hospital. Glancing around he saw no one but one elegantly dressed man who appeared to be weeping, over him.

"Excuse me?" Alfred spoke hoarsely. The man paused for a moment and looked up suddenly, Alfred saw those beautiful emerald eyes that were tear stained, Prince Arthur. "P...Prince Arthur?"

"Alfred, you're alive…" Arthur went about wiping his tears swiftly trying to hide the evidence.

"Should I not be?" Arthur moved to lift up Alfred's shirt causing him to blush, but instead of finding a nasty scar or horrid stitches Alfred's stomach was smooth and blemish free aside from some bruises. Wasting no time Arthur pulled Alfred into a tight hug startling the already blushing man.

"W...what's wrong?"

"You don't remember? That horrible man stabbed you, the doctor said you weren't supposed to survive the night. But you're perfectly fine!" Alfred pushed back confused.

"I don't remember any of that,"

"It doesn't matter now, you're fine and I can take you with me."

"Take me where?"

"To become my bride, if you'll be so willing." Alfred's jaw dropped in awe and his face erupted in red.

"Y...your bride, b...but I'm so...I'm nothing more than a...a…" Arthur grabbed Alfred's hands silencing him.

"I don't care what you were, you're beautiful and I love you." Arthur leaned in and placed a small kiss on Alfred's lips, he was resistant but eventually gave in to the kiss.

Within the month Alfred was clad in a suit just as elegant as the one he wore to the ball and was walking down the aisle towards Arthur dressed just as well with Peter holding the pillow containing two rings. Alfred felt like he could cry, he went from dirt, poverty and pain to carpet, wealth and love. After Alfred became Prince Alfred he was moved into the castle along with Bud. Vanya was left behind to fend for himself in the abandoned home, Ivan and his daughters were eventually found, Ivan was sentenced to death and the sisters were imprisoned. Alfred could now for the first time in seven years go to sleep happy, and in the arms of a man he loved deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was...long...long is good though. I hope you all liked my spin off of Cinderella, a lot of the main story was kept but I put in my own twists. Leave me some reviews on how you thought it was and suggestions for the next Disney movie. Again I don't own Hetalia or Disney.**


End file.
